


Final Farewell

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Missing scene, 4.22 "These Are The Voyages." (07/31/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Whether you think the episode was something to forget or you liked it, there were some scenes that were missing. This was one of them I wrote this while grieving for the show and for my favorite Engineer.  
  
Thanks to Alcott a wonderful beta!  


* * *

He stood alone beside the hyperbaric chamber, watching the life signs on the monitor. The sickbay lights were bright and the white walls added to the brightness of the room, but all he felt was darkness surrounding him.

He heard no other sound except the slowly fading beeping of the monitor. He willed the signs to continue, to become stronger. With every fiber of his being, he concentrated.

He jumped slightly as a hand gently touched his shoulder. Tearing his eyes away from the monitor he met the gaze of the chief medical officer. His usually cheerful expression was somber.

"It's no use, I'm afraid. The chamber isn't helping and there's nothing more that I can do. I'm sorry, Captain," Dr Phlox said gently.

Archer didn't respond. His gaze went back to the monitor and the life signs. He stood motionless for a few seconds. Then he turned back to the doctor.

"No chance at all?" He asked softly.

Phlox shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

His eyes drifted back to the life signs watching again, feeling helpless. Suddenly he moved toward the chamber and opened its door.

Phlox rushed toward him. "Captain, you can't..."

Archer whirled on him. "Get him out of there."

Phlox grabbed his arm. "He'll die."

"He going to die anyway, I won't have him die in that tube all alone." Archer was almost frantic now. "Get him out of there

Phlox moved forward to help the Captain and together they pulled the bed out of the hyperbaric chamber.

Archer gathered Trip into his arms and lifted him off the chamber bed. Phlox hurried to help him and they moved the dying engineer to a biobed.

Archer slid an arm under Trip's back and shoulders and lifted him to a sitting position on the bed as Phlox positioned the head of the bed to 45 degrees. Still holding Trip, Archer moved to lie down beside his friend. Gently he moved the burned head so that it rested on his shoulder and held him close to his chest.

Trip stirred and opened his eyes and looked up at Archer. He smiled weakly and moved his hand up to touch Jon's face.

"Jon..." He gasped, trying to draw air into his burned lungs.

"Shhhh, it's ok, I'm here." Jon said softly, touching Trips face gently with the tips of his fingers.

Dr Phlox appeared beside Trip and gave him an injection.

"It'll help him breathe easier," he said softly to the Captain as he moved away from the bed and shut the curtains on his way out.

"Jon..." Trip tried again. "You...and I...it was a...wild ride."

He closed his eyes and the raspy breathing became more labored.

Jon stroked his hair as the tears formed in his eyes.

"It was a fantastic ride!! We're a great team," he muttered as the tears fell unchecked onto the soot-covered blonde head.

Trip opened his eyes again and lifted his hand to touch the tears on Jon's cheek.

"Love...you...Jon." Still gasping for breath, he kept his eyes locked on Jon's.

Jon took his hand and said softly, "I love you, Trip. " Then kissed his forehead and whispered, "stay...stay with me."

Trip smiled and squeezed his hand weakly. "Nothing...will ever...separate...us." He drew Jon's hand to his mouth for a kiss.

Jon's heart squeezed in agony, Trip's lips were so cold. He held his friend tighter, trying to hang on to him for just a little while longer.

Then Trip closed his eyes and relaxed against Jon's chest and into his arms.

Jon lay there holding him, trying to pass his strength into the weak man as the breaths became weaker and further apart, until they were no longer.

He was still holding Trip with his face buried in the engineer's hair, the tears flowing unchecked, when Phlox pulled the curtain open.

"He's gone, Captain. I'm so sorry." He began reaching to move Trip's body from his Captain's arms.

"Don't." Jon's voice stopped him. Phlox stepped back and stared at Archer.

"He's gone, Captain," he repeated.

"Leave us alone," he choked. Phlox hesitated a moment and then retreated through the parted curtain once more.

Jon sat cradling and rocking the lifeless body of the man who had shared his life for so many years, wondering how he was going to find the strength to go on alone.


End file.
